Popcorn
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Emma uses her favorite movie-time treat to her advantage.


**A/N: Written in response to a Tumblr prompt – **_**Popcorn.**_

Emma had expected alone time. As in, watch a romantic movie, have an excuse to wrap your arm around your loved one and cuddle, eventually make out and see what happens kinda alone time. After weeks of scheduling conflicts, the two were finally able to set a date for their romantic night together. Emma had been looking forward to it for weeks.

And then David had called this morning to apologize, explaining that he couldn't watch Henry because he had come down with the flu.

Lying bastard. She knew that he just wanted to go out with Mary Margaret.

So now, instead of watching _Room_ _in Rome _and engaging in some rather loud sexy times, they were watching _Aladdin_ for the 627th time.

Great.

The blonde sat pouting in her little corner of the couch, arms crossed over her chest and her face scrunched up in a scowl. Regina was on the opposite side of the couch and Henry had positioned himself between his two mothers, a wide grin on his face at the prospect of watching his favorite movie with his favorite people.

Emma loved her son. Loved him with all her heart. But wow, what a _twatblock_.

The blonde extended one arm and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Henry's lap and shoved the whole ball into her mouth, crunching loudly, lips smacking dramatically together as she swallowed and licked the butter off her face.

She could feel a pair of eyes piercing through her and she turned her head. Regina was staring at her, one brow raised with a little smirk on her face. "What?" Emma mouthed.

"Attractive," the brunette mouthed back, her gaze darting down to the thin shimmer of butter flavoring smeared across the younger woman's chin.

Emma slumped further down in her seat and pursed her lips in a pout, bringing the back of her hand up to her face to wipe furiously at the greasy seasoning. She could sense Regina rolling her eyes before returning her focus to the television, listening to the lead characters confess their love to each other via song.

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride…_

Emma giggled to herself. Yeah, that's exactly what she wanted to do – go on a magic _carpet_ ride.

"Ms. Swan, _what_ is so funny?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip to stifle another fit of giggles before reaching over to grab some more popcorn. "Nothing," she mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Twenty minutes later, Henry was fast asleep, his head resting against his adoptive mother's shoulder. Regardless of the fact that the main audience of the movie was off in dream land, Regina continued to watch the movie, her gaze locked forward on the 52" flat screen in the center of the room.

Emma darted her eyes to the brunette's form and smiled. She was dressed in a low cut deep red blouse and a pair of black slacks. The first two buttons of her shirt were undone to expose the soft curve of her breasts and the blonde grinned. She shifted slightly on her palms and sat up a little, resulting in the perfect aerial view of Regina's black lace bra.

Emma cleared her throat dramatically, trying to avert the older woman's attention away from the tv screen. Her attempts failed and she furrowed her brow, trying to think of something to pull Regina away from the Disney movie blaring through the speakers. Her eyes trailed away from ample cleavage to the bowl of popcorn that still sat in Henry's lap. A devious smile crept up on the blonde's face.

She snuck her hand into the bowl, grabbing a handful of the treat. Emma turned her body slightly and, with perfect aim, began to, one kernel at a time, throw the popcorn down Regina's blouse. _That_ got her attention.

The brunette gasped. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" she growled, trying to keep her voice quiet.

"My finger slipped?" Emma's shrugged her shoulders and widened her eyes in mock innocence. She threw two more pieces into the crevice of Regina's breasts and grinned. "Whoops, slipped again. I'm so clumsy."

"Right," the older woman said tartly, reaching down into her blouse to pick at the kernels that had collected there.

"Let me," Emma purred, moving to a stand before walking over to Regina's side of the couch. She stopped in front of her and bent slightly, tucking her face close to the brunette's so their noses were almost touching. Flashing a toothy smile, she kissed down the Mayor's neck slowly, swiping her tongue teasingly over the sensitive flesh.

"Henry," Regina warned breathily, her fingers instinctively tangling in long blonde tresses.

Emma ignored her, resting her hands on either side of the brunette's frame for balance. She moved her mouth lower and brushed her lips softly against Regina's collarbone. Grinning against olive skin, she planted a trail of warm kisses against the swell of the older woman's breasts before baring her teeth. Emma darted her eyes up to Regina's face – which was now significantly flushed – then took one kernel into her mouth, making sure to run the tip of her tongue over the plump flesh in front of her. Sharp teeth cut though the popcorn with a soft "crunch".

"I think it's time to put Henry to bed," Emma purred, taking another kernel between her teeth while running her left hand up Regina's side.

Flustered, all the brunette could do was nod, pushing the younger woman off of her before turning to gently wake her son. "Henryyy." She rubbed the boy's shoulder softly and his eyes fluttered, his brow creased in confusion. "Bedtime."

Henry rubbed at his eyes and groaned sleepily. "Mmmmkay," he replied groggily, stretching his legs and arms. He stood, moving over to his birth mother to give her a soft kiss goodnight on her cheek, before doing the same to his other mother. "Night mom," Henry said softly, squeezing Regina in a warm hug before turning to make his way up the stairs. "Uh, mom?"

Regina turned her head. "Yes, Henry?"

"You've got something…uh…" He pointed to her chest.

Emma tried to bite back the giggles that clawed at her throat as the brunette's face turned as red as one of her prized apples.


End file.
